


On One Condition

by anysin



Series: Kinktober 2017 [11]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Conditioning, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 09:03:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Ford gets off too easily. Bill decides to help. For Kinktober 2017.





	On One Condition

Ford loves the sound of Bill’s voice. He’s not sure why, because it isn’t pleasant; it’s shrill and piercing, always too loud. Yet he can listen to Bill talk all day, no matter what the subject, for as long as Bill wants to talk. Like he’s talking right now, his words hypnotizing Ford, making him feel dizzy, making him feel hot-

“Sixer,” Bill asks, “you okay?”

Ford can’t answer; he’s coming into his pants.

*

It keeps happening.

“Okay, I was flattered the first few times, but this is getting ridiculous,” Bill says.

Ford almost wants to point out that it doesn’t help that Bill is constantly touching him these days, his hands lingering on Ford’s shoulders and neck, but he doesn’t; he’s too busy burning with shame. He always knew he was attracted to Bill on some level, liked to think of him more than he probably should, but that he keeps losing control around Bill like this- that is just unacceptable. It’s a miracle Bill is still around.

“We need to do something about this, Fordsy,” Bill says, setting his hands on Ford’s shoulders. He rubs circles against Ford’s flesh, his eye full of kindness as he looks into Ford’s eyes. “Any ideas?”

Ford licks his lips nervously, already feeling heat build up between his legs.

“-okay, now it’s cute again.” Bill chuckles, glancing down. “Show me.”

“What?”

“I’m sure you heard me.”

Hesitantly, Ford grabs his belt and pulls it open, trying to ignore the way Bill is still massaging his shoulders as he unbuttons his slacks and pulls his zipper down. He is embarrassed to see that he’s half-hard already, his cock bulging against his briefs when he pushes his slacks down past his hips, letting them slide down his legs to the floor. Before he can lower his briefs, Bill is moving, floating down before his crotch and pulling at the waistband of his briefs, slipping his hand inside.

Bill doesn’t even get a chance to touch Ford.

“Geesh, Fordsy!” Bill laughs, making Ford blush all the way to his ears. “Man, I’d love to take the credit for this but I think you’re just easy!”

“Bill!” Ford tries to cover his face with his hands, but Bill slaps his hands away, stretching his arm out to grab Ford from the chin. He keeps holding onto it until Ford relents and looks at him, and his eye curves in what appears to be a smile.

“It’s okay, Fordsy. We’ll fix this.” Bill snaps his fingers, making Ford yelp as all his clothing disappears. “Good thing we’re in the Mindscape, this might take some time.”

*

“Come,” Bill whispers into his ear, and Ford does.

“Come,” Bill says, as Ford throbs, leaks and moans on the floor, keeping himself spread open as Bill floats above him, looking down on him with his hands crossed behind his back. Ford arches his back and screams, spraying his semen into the air.

“Come.” Bill strokes his hair while Ford lies on the floor, making Ford’s eyes flow wide when his cock stirs to life again.

“Come.” He is on his hands and knees and Bill is standing beneath his hips, holding out his hand as Ford’s cock spits out its seed, catching every drop.

“Come,” Bill says, “come,” and Ford is coming again, “come”, Ford is drained and exhausted and he can barely move but his cock is still throbbing away in its release, “come” says Bill, over and over again until Ford is a sweaty, spent mess on the Mindscape floor, sobbing as Bill strokes his hair some more.

*

The next time they meet, Ford gets through it without ruining his pants.

“Not sure why you were ever bothered in the first place, we’re in the Mindscape.” Bill crosses his legs, leans backward in his little chair. “Hey, wanna test if your conditioning still holds?”

Ford lets out a quiet chuckle. “I don’t think that’s necessary.”

“It might not be that, but it might be fun.” Bill’s eye squints at him, full of mirth. “Come.”


End file.
